Liquid crystal display systems typically include multiple layers such as one or more diffuser layers, one or more prismatic layers for redirecting light, and one or more reflective and/or absorbing polarizer layers. At lease some of these films are separated from each other by air gaps. When two such films come into physical contact with each other, light can optically couple between the two films at the contact location. The optical coupling often results in undesirable visibly apparent bright spots or streaks in the display.